IEEE 802.11 is a wireless local area network protocol standard that includes a security mechanism called Wireless Equivalent Privacy or “WEP.” The goal of the IEEE 802.11's Wireless Equivalent Privacy was to provide a degree of privacy and authentication for transmissions that is “equivalent” to that provided by physical wiring.
Unfortunately, the IEEE 802.11's Wireless Equivalent Privacy is flawed and an eavesdropper or spoofer can easily circumvent it. Therefore, the need exists for an improved security mechanism.